


Mistletoe Mischief

by AGirlNamedEd



Series: 12 Days of Tiencha [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: And of course he was trapped there with Tien of all people, in front of his ex and half his friends, who were all hooting and hollering for them to just kiss already. Yamcha’s face flushed and he stared bewilderedly at Tien, trying to process the situation enough to figure out what to do.





	Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> well mistle my toes and call me a kisser

Yamcha’s body froze, his mind racing with curses and panic. He’d done so well at avoiding the doorway all night, going around a different way any time he needed to go to the washroom or get something from the kitchen. This was the first time he’d been caught under the damn mistletoe that Bulma had decided was a good idea.

And of course he was trapped there with Tien of all people, in front of his ex and half his friends, who were all hooting and hollering for them to just kiss already. Yamcha’s face flushed and he stared bewilderedly at Tien, trying to process the situation enough to figure out what to do. Thankfully Tien seemed just as panicked as Yamcha, his hands up between them and soft surprise on his features. All three eyes were wide, and they flicked between Yamcha’s eyes and his lips nervously.

Yamcha bit his lip. It didn’t mean anything. It was just a mistletoe kiss—those didn’t count, everyone knew that. Hell, Gohan had had to kiss Bulma earlier, just a quick chaste thing between an aunt and her nephew. This could be the same thing. It was fine. His stupid crush on Tien didn’t have to come into play at all.

He still couldn’t force himself to do it, though.

Just as he opened his mouth to tell Tien they didn’t have to kiss if it would make him uncomfortable, Tien grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward, smashing their lips together in probably the worst kiss Yamcha had ever had. Tien’s eyes were squeezed shut, kissing with his mouth pressed firmly shut, like all he knew about kissing was just “lips + other lips = kissing.” It was fast, it was chaste, it was…all things considered it was pretty terrible, but as Tien pulled away Yamcha found himself wanting to drag him back. He swallowed and stumbled back as Tien let go of his shoulders, backing away.

“I’m sorry,” Tien stammered. Before Yamcha could say anything, Tien had turned and bolted. Yamcha’s hands shook, and without thinking he raced after him.

Tien was fast, but not quite fast enough, and Yamcha managed to grab him from behind before he got too far. There was no one else around, and Yamcha sent a quick prayer of thanks to Dende before wrapping his arms around Tien’s waist and pressing against him. “What was that all about?” he teased, keeping his voice low and quiet.

Tien had frozen, but his hands drifted up to rest on top of Yamcha’s. “I—I know it didn’t mean anything, but—I thought maybe we should just get it over with but then I didn’t want to stop and—”

He choked on the rest of his sentence as Yamcha pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Then why bother stopping?” he asked, turning Tien around and looping his arms around his neck. “We shouldn’t need an excuse like mistletoe, right?” His heart thundered—he’d never thought Tien would return his feelings.

A wobbly smile crossed Tien’s face as he leaned forward. “I guess we don’t,” he said weakly, pressing his lips against Yamcha’s again.


End file.
